Deep Swimming
}}} was the third episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis A dynamic high-flying city lawyer, Bryony Willis, receives a note to say that her terrorist father was not accidentally killed by his own bomb in 1982 but was actually murdered by the police. The UCOS team interviews Bryony's mother, who raised her on Greenham Common, and stumbles upon a dangerous, high-powered police cover-up. Sasha's ex-husband Ned tries to win her back. Is she tempted? Or has too much water passed under the bridge? Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf *DAC Ned Hancock - Barnaby Kay *Alison Willis - Charlotte Cornwell *Francis Kane - Clare Higgins *Mary Griffith - Kika Markham *Bryony Willis - Patricia Potter *Winston/Ben - Ian Redford *Florist - Laura Patch *Journalist - Richard Neale *Young Francis Kane - Rosie Biggs *Young Winston/Ben - Stuart McMillan *Young Bryony - Amy Jayne Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Chloe Moss *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Philip John * 1st Assistant Director - James Blackwell * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Assistant Production Accountant - ''Mark Woods * Police Advisor - Charlie Moore * Publicity - Caren Davies Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Unit Manager - Joanna Warne * Location Assistant - Charlotte Hemsley Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Laura Miller * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Paul Endacott Music *Composed by Warren Bennett Trivia *This episode received number here million viewers. Category:Series 11